Standing on the Edge of Me
by fyn64
Summary: They got themselves into a fine mess, the only way out is to do it together. S/S.
1. In Two Weeks

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. This is my first attempt at writing chapter long stories so please bare with me. This idea had just been lingering in my head so I decided to write it down. The story is of course about Seth and Summer. Your words are greatly appreciated, so please write a comment about what you thought.

Chapter 1 :: In Two Weeks

"You have to go to sleep sweetie, we have to wake up early tomorrow. We have to say good bye to mommy at the airport." said a man to his five year old daughter.

"Ok daddy." she said smiling as she climbed on her bed. "When is she coming back?"

"In two weeks, so you'll be with me until then. How do you feel about that?" He asked with smile.

"Happy." He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"I am too." He turned around and dimmed the lights.

xxxxx

He was amazed how fast Samantha Elisse Cohen had grown. She's angelic in his eyes and no one can blame him. They were both twenty when they had her, by accident of course. He and Summer had broken up and after a while became good friends again. After the nana's death Seth became depressed and dissident. As scared as he said he was of her, he loved her dearly. Summer consoled him, she was the only one who understood him. It only took one drunken night to change both their lives forever.

Summer was frightened when she found out she was pregnant. They were still in college and they were going to be parents.

_"We can't have a baby."_

_"I'll help you get through this Summer, just please think about it."_

_"...we're not even together."_

_"I know, but do you really want to have regrets later on?"_

_"The only regret I have was that one night." She said in a low voice. He looked at her with a pained expression._

_"That night meant a lot to me. I thought it did for you too."_

_"It did mean a lot to me, Seth." she reached out for his hand. "I'm just not ready." she paused, "I'm scared."_

_"but you know that I'll do the best I can Summer, because even if we're not together, I still love and want what's best for you."_

_"I know." she looked down._

_"Look, we don't have to be get back together. This is a lot for the both of us to take. With everything that went on, this one actually makes me want to look ahead."_

Seth was very supportive and reassured her that he'd be at her constant call whenever she needed him.

They agreed not to go out with any one else during that time, but also agreed that they were not "technically" together during the pregnancy. They fought their attractions towards each other everyday even though they both knew that they were denying themselves happiness. They both had it embedded in their minds that this situation was for the best, especially for the baby.

xxxxx

Summer, now also twenty five, owns an advertising company. Not that she needed more money but the company she owns is one of the most popular in the business. She and her boyfriend Jason had been together for a couple of years. It had been a while since Summer had been with someone who didn't get scared when she mentioned that she has a daughter to her date. Summer wasn't sure that it was a good idea for them to see other people in the beginning but Seth insisted since he didn't want to sacrifice their _friendship_. He made it seem that he liked going out with other people but really it hurt him more than anything. He stopped trying and focused on his comic book company and their daughter. He told himself that Summer was happy with Jason, and if she was happy then he's happy for her. One thing he didn't know that Summer and Jason were having problems. Part of Summer just wanted to have someone and feels guilty around him sometimes. They occasionally fought but nothing out of the norm. They seemed happy yet she feels incomplete.

xxxxx

She had to go to New York for a business conference. She had asked Seth if she could leave Sam with him for two whole weeks and of course he was delighted more than anything. It was good that they lived near enough so Seth could drive Sam back to Summer. Seth usually gets her for three days and stays with Summer for the rest of the week. It was a hard arrangement, especially in the beginning of Summer and Jason's relationship. Somehow they managed to work this schedule to their advantage. Sam asked her father a perplexing question that took days before he could answer her. "Why are you and mommy not together in the same house like my friend's mommy and daddy?" He never really got around to the core of the answer but really wanted to tell her how it is, tell his daughter how he still loves her mother.

"Mommy!" Sam ran to her mother who picked her up with a hug.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie." Summer told her daughter as she gave her mini kisses. Seth watched from the background not wanting to break a beautiful moment they shared.

"Me too. Mommy why can't I come?" She said with a sad puppy face look.

"I would take you if I could. But I'm really going to be busy and won't be able to look after you. You're going to be with daddy for two whole weeks. Didn't you say that you were excited?"

"I am."

"Now be good ok?" Summer told her pride and joy and she put her down on the ground again. Seth finally came out of the background and said their good byes.

"Take care of yourself, don't work too hard." He told her firmly.

"Yes dad." Summer jokingly answered. "But seriously thanks for doing me this favor." He picks Sam up.

"Come on Summer, she is my daughter too. You know its never a problem when it comes to the munchkin." He kissed Sam on the cheeks and Summer smiled at them. "See you in two weeks."

to be continued...


	2. Doorbell Rings

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. Thank you for your reviews, as always your words are greatly appreciated. I will try and update as soon as possible.

Chapter 2 :: Doorbell Rings

"It's been a week and no bruises no nothing, mommy is going to be so proud of me." Seth said as he gave Sam a bath.

"Yes she is, at least you haven't tripped yet." She said as she splashed her father with soapy water.

"How many of my clumsy stories had she told you?" He asked as he wrapped a towel around her.

"A lot." She giggled as Seth tickled her as he dressed her in her pajamas.

"Ok now go to sleep. You're going to spend some time with Grampy and Granny tomorrow, sounds like fun?"

"Yeah! I like surfing with Grampy."

"As long as you're enjoying yourself." he kissed her forehead. Doorbell rings. "Ok goodnight sweetie, I'm going to check whose at the door."

With that he left her and closed the door of her room. It was ten o'clock and he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by his apartment at this time. He tiptoed towards the door and careful not making any sounds. He lived in a safe neighborhood but he was just taking extra precaution. He looked through the peep hole and saw someone familiar. He stopped his ridiculous tiptoeing and opened the door.

"Summer?" He asked. She appeared to have been crying and Seth was utterly confused. "What's going on? what's wrong?" He directed her to the living room.

"I'm so ...sorry."she spoke slowly as she sobbed through it. "It's really late and I don't know who else to turn to."

"What happened Summer? I thought you were still in New York. " He said as he was still confused.

"The conference.. I was finished... A week early. I thought I'd...come home and surprise him.. I'm the one who gets surprised with a bimbo on our bed!" She looked away slightly but he grabbed her hand. "How could he do this to me?"

"He doesn't deserve you." He said softly.

"When.. I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere with him.. I don't know what I'm going...to do now. I can't live there now." She said with a little more composure.

"You won't have to. You and Sam can stay with me for as long as you need."

"I can't do that to you. I can't impose any further."

"Yes you can, ok? You're busy enough and I don't want the two of you living in some random hotel. Summer I'm here to help." He said sincerely.

"I know, you always are." She looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to interfere with your life."

"Of course I'm sure, Summer if I wasn't I wouldn't have asked would I."

"I really don't know what I would do without you." She hugged him.

"You're welcome here anytime." Then they broke off the hug slowly. "You can sleep in my bed for now and I'll sleep out here in the sofa."

"Is Sam asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room if you want to see her."

"It's ok, I'll wait tomorrow. I don't want her to see me like this." mentions her puffy red eyes.

"all right."

He went into his room and came back out and offered her his clothes for her to sleep in. She called his name softly and he responded with an affectionate look. She asked if he wouldn't mind to stay with him until she fell asleep, which he obliged willingly. He thought all was well with her relationship. He hated seeing her in pain. He remembered how she was when they broke up, how they were. He loathed that feeling, that was why all this time he didn't try anything to jeopardize their friendship. He knew he wanted something more, but all she really needed now was a friend.

He woke up at two o'clock in the morning and forgotten for a second that Summer had been next to him. A little startled, he slowly got up and covered her with a blanket. He closed the door softly and went to the sofa with a pillow in his hand. He thought of what happened earlier on that night as he tried and closed his eyes. He couldn't help feeling a little happy that Summer and Sam were staying with him and yet he felt culpable when he thought about the reason for it.

xxxxx

A couple of weeks passed and things slowly got better for Summer. She indeed broke up with Jason a few days later. Seth helped her move out. He moved her into his guest room so that she could have a room of her own. Summer didn't want him to go through anymore trouble for her but he insisted upon it. Everyday she was amazed by him. He cared for her and she felt it. He sacrificed his living situation to make her feel less alone. He was the only one who cared about her that way. He was the only one who really made her feel safe and she knew it. She wanted to deny their attraction but she finally let a little bit of denial slip away.

to be continued...


	3. Singin' In The Rain

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. Thank you guys for your reviews, they help motivate me to write faster.

Chapter 3 :: Singin' In The Rain

She watched as he put their daughter to bed. Normally Summer would get home late and Sam would already be asleep. Her heart melted as he kissed Sam on the forehead and pulled the blanket over her tiny body. Since they haven't lived together until now, this was really the first time she saw his love for Sam. She knew he loved their daughter but this was just extra proof. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she stayed behind the door that was slightly ajar.

"Hey." He said softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey."

"You're early tonight. You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to leave early." She responded with a smile.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Good, because I didn't want to eat alone." He said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"You two are really cute together." Summer mentioned as she took plates out of the cupboard.

"Well, I try." He joked.

They pretty much had the conversation routine down and didn't bother with silly icebreaker questions. They were always comfortable talking to each other, that's why they've remained really good friends.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well Henry, you know one of the illustrators in the office?" She nodded. "He was trying to set me up with one of the new assistant art directors. Isn't that funny?"

"As in a date?"

"I know, he's such a moron." He said.

"Why don't you?" She asked not really wanting to know his response.

"What??" He was slightly shocked by her suggestion. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? Seth you said it yourself, you haven't been with anyone in a year."

"I just..." He trailed off not wanting to answer her question. "I think I've had too much wine tonight. I feel a little buzzed." He got up and took his and her plates to the sink. "Just leave it here, I'll wash it tomorrow."

He didn't want to scare her off and tell her it was because he wanted to ask for another chance with her. They were doing well for the past few months. Their friendship was stronger than ever this was not the time, he kept repeating in his head.

xxxxx

Summer had the day off the next day and stayed with Sam the whole day. She couldn't help think about Seth's evasion last night. She wanted him to be happy, but she felt that her presence in the house has been deterring his life. Lately she has been thinking about him more often than not. Maybe it was their living situation or maybe she was just thinking too much but she couldn't help but think of Seth Cohen as the guy she once loved, the guy that once loved her. More so than not, she had been imagining what it would have been like if they didn't let their relationship die out so young. What if they had gotten back together before they had Sam? What if she was just had not been so stubborn and hard headed and just took him back years ago? She told herself that she was just lonely and that's why she was thinking crazy thoughts.

"Summer, Sam, I'm home." Seth said as he took off his blazer and shoes by the front door. Summer was feeding Sam dinner.

"We're in the kitchen." Summer called out when she heard him.

"Hey guys." He said as he went to the kitchen. He smiled at Summer and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Hi daddy!" She got up and gave him a hug. "Guess what I did today?" He picked her up.

"What did you do?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Mommy taped in on fridge." So he walked to the fridge carrying Sam in his arm.

"That's beautiful sweetie." He looked at the drawing she made, it was of Seth, summer and her in a house with a tree next to it and the sun with sticks as rays. "You're so talented."

"Just like her daddy." Summer said with a smile and he smiled back.

It was eleven o'clock, Sam was already asleep, Seth was in his room and Summer was in hers. He was reading and she couldn't fall asleep.

"Seth?" She knocked at the door. "Are you still awake?"

"Uh, yeah hold on." He was just in his boxers so he put on a T-shirt and opened the door. "What's up?"

"Did I bother you?"

"Not at all. I was just reading some proposals for next week's meeting." He said then yawned.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to watch a movie, but you're busy so..."

"No, I'd love to watch a movie with you. I need a break from work anyway." He went to the living room with her. "So what are we watching?"

"Singin' in the Rain."

He didn't think that he'd actually enjoy watching this film. It was funny, smart and he thought the actors were really talented to pull off something like it. He liked the love story that came with it too, not that he would admit it willingly.

"So what did you think of it?" She asked after she turned off the TV.

"It was nice." He said as if he was trying to pass it off as it was nothing.

"That's it? Nice?" Summer saw right through him.

"It was.." She gave him a look. "Ok I loved it, all right?"

"Thought so." She said as she pat him on the back.

"You do know me so well." He looked at her and she looked back. Their breaths were the only noise in the room. They could pretty much hear each other's heart beat. He didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he held her face and kissed her then she kissed back. They pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry." Seth said embarrassed to even look at her. Summer stopped him before he got up.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked Seth who was taken aback by her question.

"I didn't want to scare you. I just broke the immaculate rule of friendship, I just kissed you."

"Yeah but it wasn't just you."

Now his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to control it. He had just kissed Summer, and yet it didn't freak her out. Had she wanted this too? He didn't know what to think of it. All he knew was that it felt perfect.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"I don't know" She said softly and he held her hand. "To tell you the truth Seth..." It took her a while to say the things that were on her mind. It was hard for her to admit things, especially something about her and Seth. "I mean I don't know if it's because we're living under one roof or something but lately ..I have been thinking about you, about us."

"You're not alone in that department." He confessed.

They talked for the rest of the night and fell asleep next to each other on the sofa. Summer drifted off first and Seth didn't want to wake her so he just covered her with a blanket that was near them and closed his eyes too. They agreed to take things slow and keep this a secret for now. Absolutely no one could find out about it, especially Sam.

to be continued...


	4. Just You And Me

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. Thanks again for the feedback, and much gratitude to those who continually review this fanfic.

Chapter 4 :: Just You And Me

They fell asleep in the living room and the TV was left on from the night before. She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. He was still sleeping but just being around him comforted for her. She ran her fingers through his hair which caused him to shift so she stopped.

"Hey." He said still half asleep.

"Hey." She replied back

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty." She said and he held her hand.

"Still early and Sam's still sleeping." He grinned at her. "I can still do this." He kissed her on her cheek, on the nose and slowly made his way to her lips. He then trailed down to her neck and gave her mini kisses. She felt goose bumps forming. She hadn't felt like that from a kiss by anyone else but him. He was the only one who really sent shivers up her spine and she loved it. She broke the kiss slightly as it was getting more intense.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, believe me I am. We have to be careful. Sam might see us." She held his face close to hers.

"She doesn't usually wake up for another hour." He kissed her again but she stopped him knowing where this was going. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. I'm sorry I just.."he took her hand. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She smiled at him. "But we have to be careful. I mean you know, what if this doesn't work. I don't want our daughter to get affected in any way."

"Come on we haven't even gone out yet and you're assuming that this already will go awry."

"I just don't want Sam to feel the way I felt when my parents broke up."

"She won't ok. I promise that I will never hurt either of you, Summer." He kissed her on the lips and broke off. "Just couldn't help but kiss your sweet lips." She smiled at him.

"After all these years, you're still the cute dork you've always been."

"Sensitivity is still not your strong point." She gave him a look. "But at least you still find me cute."

xxxxx

Their schedules conflicted so they couldn't go on a date like they wanted. However, after they let Sam sleep, they held hands on the couch and watched a movie every night they were home. They didn't care what it was, as long as they spent the time together. Seth would occasionally give her a quick kiss here and there. In the first few weeks, Summer would stop him but after a while she just let him kiss her. After a while she gave him quick kisses too which drove him up the wall. They were like teenagers again, giggling, teasing and they were just crazy for each other. Except this time they were much older and even have a beautiful daughter.

"We've been together for a month now and we still haven't gone out on a date." He said one night as they were sitting on the couch watching Garden State.

"I know." She said and looked at their hands intertwined with each others. He looked at her and an idea popped up.

"What if we go on a trip for a week?" He asked her. "Just you and me."

"Who's going to take care of Sam?"

"My parents. I mean if you want to go of course." He said hopeful that she would agree.

"Of course I do, but we'd have to tell them about..." He knew she was still a little bit afraid about them.

"Not if you don't want to tell them. I'll just say that I have a conference out of state and you're going to be busy. No big deal."

"Yeah but I don't want to lie to your parents." He looked a little frustrated and confused. "We'll tell them." From confusion a smile formed on his face. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a grin.

"It'd better be a good one Cohen, or my rage blackout will resurface again and I won't control it."

"That's why you're with me." He said and she playfully hit him.

to be continued...


	5. One Notch Up

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. Writing this fanfic has been especially fun. Thank you for your kind words, I truly appreciate that you took your time to read this piece.

Chapter 5 :: One Notch Up

"This is ridiculous Cohen, come on tell me where we're going." Summer demanded. She's been blindfolded for hours and she couldn't stand sitting in the car like that any longer. They asked Sandy and Kirsten to watch Sam for the week. They also told them about their secret which unsurprisingly they were happy to hear.

"It wouldn't be a secret if you knew now would it." Seth said with a smirk.

"As I said before..." She held out her fist.

"I know, rage blackouts, I know. Just trust me that you'll like it ok?"

It was forecasted to be a good week for October. He took her to Hyatt Regency in Lake Tahoe where he'd been to for business meetings and such. He rented a cottage for the both of them to stay at which had a view of the lake on one side and the golf course on the other. He led her in the cottage still blindfolded. She had given up on complaining about that damn blindfold because she knew it wasn't going to do her any good. He kissed her forehead then slowly took off the shield for her eyes. She knew she smelled roses as soon as they stepped in the cottage. Deep scarlet rose petals were scattered everywhere and she felt overwhelmed with emotions. It was one of the sweetest things someone has done for her.

"This is so beautiful!"

"So no rage blackouts then?" He asked jokingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Seth loved the smell of her long shiny hair. Summer loved the way he had his arms around her. He knew how to make her feel special and this was one notch up from the norm.

Seth took her to the beach and surprised her with his boat from way back when. He got it restored and still had it named after Summer after all the years they've been apart. They sailed out for a while to watch the sunset and cuddled next to each other. They didn't have to say much to convey their feelings. They both felt the connection. It had always been there, they were just afraid to tap into it.

They played golf too. Though unlike the first time they played golf since they were teenagers, they brought along a golf cart this time. Summer still had yet to figure out how to hit a ball properly and Seth teased her along the way. She got frustrated after a while that when she swung her club, she hit the ball towards Seth's head.

"See now that's for making fun of me." She laughed but ran towards him.

"Jeez, I was just kidding." He tried to laugh it off but it was stinging his head.

"I forgot you bruise like a peach Cohen." Summer said as she looked at the mini injury she caused him. "I'm sorry." She said and he smiled at her. "Does it hurt real bad?"

"A little." She kissed the bruise on his forehead.

"How about now?" She asked as he gave her a grin.

"Slightly, but maybe a couple of more kisses will do." She playfully hit him. "Ow! now you'd have to kiss my arm because it hurts now too." She rolled his eyes at him

"Shut up Cohen." She said before she kissed him again but this time on the lips. He loved impromptu kisses from her. It reminded him of how they started as a couple. Now that they're back together again, he didn't ever want to lose that feeling he has when she was around him. He didn't ever want to lose her.

They spent the nights re-exploring unchartered territory. He had not forgotten what she loved, she hadn't forgotten his sweet spots either. He adored her curves and treated them so delicately. His slight touch drove Summer insane because this made her want him even more. He loved it when she played with his hair while they made out. She loved it when he would run his hand up and down her back as he kissed her. This sent shivers up her spine and goosebumps along her smooth skin. He knew this and knew to tease her a bit more to make her squirm with pleasure. They've become experts when it came to foreplay.

The night they first made love again was emotional for the both of them. They hadn't been together that way since that one drunken night many years ago. This time they had feeling of completion and mutual satisfaction. This time, their love was inarguable that words couldn't express how they felt towards one another. He had his arms around her and she was curled up against him. He felt her tears that slowly drip on his bare chest.

"What's wrong Summer?" He looked at her lovingly.

"Nothing." It scared her to love someone so deeply, especially Seth. She looked up at him slowly and gave him a weak smile.

"I know you think this may be soon but I just wanted to say I love you." He said so sincerely as he played with her hair.

"I love you too." She responded.

"I never stopped." He looked at her as he said these words. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. He kissed her with so much passion, with so much heart. They had fallen in love again, but so much harder this time, harder than they could comprehend.

to be continued...


	6. Not Letting Go

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun.

Chapter 6 :: Not Letting Go

"Would you want to go? It's not for another month." He asked her if she wanted to go to the Annual Chrismukkah party in his office. They have been together for three months now but no one except for Sandy and Kirsten knew about them. Seth was getting agitated. He wanted the world to know who was making him so happy. He just wanted the secrecy to be over. He had kept quiet for the first half of his life, he didn't want to spend the next half keeping his feelings shut. "I mean I just want you to come, we don't have to be all couply."

"Is couply even a word?" She wanted to tell everyone that she loves him because she does. However, fear still lingered around her even after all that he's done for her. She had been hurt countless times and she just wanted to make sure that this was it. Along with that sometimes came doubt and denial and she hated herself for thinking about the worst. "I'll go."

xxxxx

Seth once compared Chrismukkah to their daughter Samantha. Christmas and Hanukkah are completely different holidays. When combined, they form a super holiday called Chrismukkah which brought both religions as one. He envisioned in his head that Summer was Christmas and he was Hanukkah. Sam was his beautiful miracle, his personal Chrismukkah.

xxxxx

It was the way she imagined Seth's company would celebrate Chrismukkah, his favorite and most beloved holiday. It was nothing compared to her office's holiday party, here decorations were over the top and she loved it.

They had an open bar so everyone was pretty much buzzed that night. Seth was slurring his words and kept saying I love you to Summer. She would mouth it to him but kept telling him to stop. He had gotten fairly drunk in the end of the night and was fed up with the secrecy.

"Is.. It so bad... That I said those ..things to you?" He said stumbling as he pulled her to the side.

"No, but you said that we don't say anything about this if I am not comfortable yet." She said as she held him upright. Seth wasn't an alcoholic, the drink just got the worst of him.

"You're telling... me after all this time... You still don't trust me?" He shoved Summer's hand away.

"I just don't trust myself when I'm with you."

"What?! I thought we were passed this." He tried to gather himself up but failed.

"I love you.. But I need more time Seth." She looked away.

"Time for what?... To figure out what I mean to you?... Haven't I shown you enough for you to believe me?" She had never seen him so enraged.

_A song started to play in a low volume. "Now or Never"- by Duncan Sheik_

_Could I change the way you feel?_  
_Could I make you see there's more than holding on?_  
_Can you ever let your heart believe again_?

"I'm sorry." He started to walk away but she pleaded with her eyes for him to stop and listen to her. "I want us to be together. I do, I want the whole world to know. I just, I mean so much has happened in the last few months that I think we're going a little too fast." He looked at her with so much pain that she couldn't bare to look him in his eyes. His eyes conveyed a look that she saw before, when she broke up with him many years ago.

_So this is where we are,_  
_And this is all that life has got to give._  
_Maybe all that's left is just to live_.

"I guess I don't deserve to be happy." He said after a moment of complete silence. "And maybe I won't ever be. " He takes out a rectangular box and hands it to her. "I thought this time it'd be different." was the last words he said and then he stormed out.

_Caught up in when or whether,_  
_I didn't want to tell a lie._  
_But I saw forever there in your eyes._

_So what you're trying to say,_  
_Do you really think it's worth just walking away._  
_Well is it fair to tell me I'm to blame._

She didn't know why she said those things to him. She knew she was afraid of getting hurt again, but she hadn't realized until tonight that she hurt Seth more than anything. She opened the box and revealed a necklace that she told him she loved. She told him that it reminded her of the one she had when she was just a little girl. Her heart sank even more.

_Well you know you've got to choose,_  
_And you know you are afraid of what you'll lose._  
_How can you believe what just ain't true._

_Caught up in when or whether,_  
_I didn't want to tell a lie._  
_But I saw forever there in your eyes,_  
_I know it's now or never._  
_How could you ever say goodbye?_  
_When you see forever here in my eyes_  
.

xxxxx

Seth felt a little drowzy but sober enough that he wouldn't get in trouble if a cop pulled him over. He drove not even knowing where he was going. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He loves her, why couldn't she see it? He asked himself that question over and over. He knew that she was scarred but he constantly reassured her that he would never do anything to hurt her.

_Baby forgive me,_  
_Cause I got nothin' left to hide._  
_Don't ever leave me,_  
_Cause there'll be nothin' left inside_.

_Could I change the way you feel?_  
_Could I make you see there's more than holding on?_  
_Could you ever let your heart believe again_?

xxxxx

Summer tried to call him but he didn't pick up. Sam asked Summer where her father was and she told him that he was just running late. She tried and stayed calm for her daughter not to worry. After she had put her to bed and tucked her in, she continued to worry about him.

_Caught up in when or whether,_  
_I didn't want to tell a lie._  
_But I saw forever there in your eyes,_

xxxxx

He wanted to get coffee because the alcohol was slowly kicking in. He decided to drive to the nearest diner and maybe even eat something while he was at it. It was one o'clock in the morning so it was just him and a family of four in the corner of the diner. The two children looked so happy as their food arrived, like when kids opened their presents on Christmas day. As he stared at the family, the waiter told Seth that tonight, the twenty third of December was that family's annual dinner before Christmas Eve. Something clicked as he got his plate of fries and coffee.

He wanted a family. He wanted a family tradition of his own. He wanted to be with Summer and Sam. He realized that he didn't fight for her and that's what scared her. He realized that she had been left out on her own countless times and it scared her to depend on him.

"It wasn't because she didn't trust herself with me, it was because I was too much of a coward to fight. I proved her right, and I just left her." He said to himself as he paid his tab.

He started the car and decided that he would head back home. "I'm not letting go without a fight this time. I love her. I love them and she has to realize that." He wanted to call her and tell her not to worry. He looked at his clock and it was almost two in the morning. He drove through the empty streets with ease. He was nervous for the fight he was about to put up but determined to win her heart once and for all. He was going to prove her wrong.

_I know it's now or never._  
_How could you ever say goodbye?_  
_When you see forever here in my eyes_.

_song fades._

Seth turned at the corner to see if the flower shop was still opened.

It wasn't.

He walked back to his car and started to head home. He stopped at the red light just on time. The next thing he felt was a blinding flash. A drunk driver spiraled towards his car and slammed into the driver-side door at about sixty miles per hour. Upon instinct, he painfully reached for his phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency"

"Help me..." the he was knocked unconscious.

"Sir? ... Sir? Are you still there??"

to be continued...


	7. Quarter Passed Five

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun. This is a short chapter but condensed with information.

Chapter 7 :: Quarter Passed Five

It was a quarter passed five in the morning and the phone rang.

"Kirsten?" She asked sleepily then she eyes grew wide opened after a couple of minutes. "What?!? " She said as she just found out her worst fears came true, Seth got into a car accident. She carried Sam out carefully into the car and drove the eerily quiet streets to Newport General Hospital.

The police found the incident a couple minutes later. They tracked the emergency phone call to the destination of the accident. When the ambulance arrived, he was not breathing and had no pulse - he was clinically dead. The drunk driver died on the scene. The medics were able to restore Seth's breathing and heartbeat though, and headed straight to the hospital.

Seth's wallet was discovered in the car, but his driver's license still listed his parent's house as his current address, the thing he had not bothered to change. The nurse would only tell Sandy and Kirsten to get to the hospital as soon as they possibly could. Kirsten called Summer and told her to get to the hospital immediately.

Summer was panicked and that was to say the least. Sam was a little frightened of how her mother was acting. She'd never seen Summer as scared as she was. As soon as they arrived at the hospital parking lot, she found Sandy and Kirsten before they entered the building. Sandy helped Summer and carried Sam as they were directed to the Grief Room.

As Kirsten, Summer, Sandy and Sam sat down, the doctor approached them and Sandy got up.

"My name is Dr. Michaels, are you Seth Cohen's father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am. Sandy Cohen." He said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Mr. Cohen. Your son..."he paused as he looked at the chart that he held. "He has a serious traumatic brain injury, a broken pelvis and his body is slowly shutting down. He survived the surgery and that's the good news. However, he is unable to breathe on his own. We are going to have to keep him on a respirator and feed him through a tube for two weeks until further notice."

At his state of coma, he only responded to painful stimulus. The nurses had to pinch and twist the flesh of Seth's upper chest every forty five minutes around the clock, just to get a reaction and be certain that he was not slipping deeper into coma.

When Chrismukkah crept around them, Summer made sure she was by his side. She even took a leave of absence from work for the remainder of the year. Sandy and Kirsten offered to help her with Sam while she was at the hospital looking after Seth. She spoke to him everyday despite his unresponsiveness. She couldn't help but cry. It was a painful sight to see Seth hooked up with IVs and the respirator. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened. It broke her heart knowing that if she hadn't said what she said at the party, Seth wouldn't have gotten into this freak accident. He wouldn't be in a coma. He would've found out that she was pregnant.

She found out a couple of days before the Chrismukkah party, but she didn't want to tell him yet. She wanted it to be a surprise, she wanted to tell him for his present. They never got to that part.

"I don't want to live without you..." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep next to him.

to be continued...


	8. Chance On Love

Title: **Standing on the Edge of Me **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song (if there were) used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun.

Chapter 8 :: Chance On Love

Slowly, Seth began to regain consciousness but became slightly combative with the nurses. He was swinging his legs in the air, pulled out IVs and nearly pulled out his source of oxygen. One time the nurses even resorted to tying his hands to the bed frame. Summer became terrified but Dr. Michaels told her that it was 'normal' behavior for him to act that way because he was in so much pain, that he won't even remember that this even happened.

"He's not as bad when you're around." The nurse told Summer as she held Seth's hand as she watched him sleep.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you're here, he doesn't fight us. He lets us give him medicine, but when you're not around, it's a struggle to keep him from ripping the IV off his arm." The nurse said softly and walked to the door. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm all right." She said and gave her a nod. "I know you can hear me Seth, so please listen ok? I may not now how much pain you are experiencing but please try and cooperate sweetie. The nurses are just trying to help. They just want you to get better. I want you to get better because I need you to. I don't want to raise our children alone. Yes Seth, children... we're going to have another little one." She whispered to his ear. "I bought you something from home." She pulled out her laptop "Singin' in the Rain" she said and pressed start. "I thought you might like it." She watched but fell asleep halfway through the movie.

Seth shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes to find Summer's head rested next to his hand. He smiled at the sight in front of him. He glanced at the laptop. He heard the unmistakable voice of Gene Kelly singing happily as he sloshed around the water puddles because he was happy. There were no raindrops involved in the room, but Seth felt a tiny bit of glee that flooded through him despite the pain that went through his body.

_A song started to play in a low volume. "On Fire"- by Switchfoot_

_They tell you where you need to go  
They tell you when you need to leave.  
They tell you what you need to know  
They tell you who you need to be._

His memory of the past few months suddenly rushed back in his thoughts as he pondered about how long he had been bedridden. The accident was sketchy in his mind. He wondered about that familiar voice that told him to not to let go, that she needed him, that his family needed him to be better.

_But everything inside you  
knows there's more than what you've heard  
There's so much more than empty conversations  
filled with empty words_

Days later, the nurses noticed that he was breathing more rapidly than the respirator, on his own. He insisted that he be allowed to try breathing on his own. The nurse was hesitant but the doctor said it was ok to take the tubes out. He heard Summer, loud and clear. He wasn't going to let her down this time, he was determined to fight for his life.

_  
And you're on fire  
when he's near you   
You're on fire when he speaks  
You're on fire burning at these mysteries  
Give me one more time around  
give me one more chance to see,  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be near you. _

_When everything inside me  
Looks like everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take _

He was ready to breathe on his own. He was slowly recovering. Dr. Michaels suggested to transfer him to the Newport Institute for Rehabilitation. His broken pelvis slowly began to heal. He was allowed to use one leg to transfer in and out of a wheelchair. Summer was by his side everyday, whenever she could assist him.

It had been two months since the accident and he was doing better than expected. Especially after Summer confirmed that she was pregnant, he was even more determined to be able to walk again. The doctors at the facility agreed that his recovery was exceptional. They've never seen anyone who was as determined as Seth was.

Kirsten brought Sam in at his requests. At first, Sam was scared to get near her dad. She cried the first time when she saw him. Kirsten tried to explain that her dad was getting better everyday. Summer told her that he'd missed her hugs. So the next few times she visited her father, she went up to him slowly and climbed up on his bed. He eagerly smiled at her.

"When are you coming back home?." She said with a smile.

"Soon sweetie." He said as Sam gently climbed onto his bed carefully so that he could hold her.

He said as he rose up his bed to hug her. "Are you taking care of mommy while I'm gone?"

"Yeah."

"That's my girl." He said as they broke their hug.

"So are we a family now?" She asked innocently as her father stroked her hair identical to her mother's.

"What do you mean? We've always been a family." He responded a little bewildered by her question. Summer was getting coffee when she saw Sandy outside the hallway, ready to pick Sam up. She went back to Seth's room and told her that her grampa was waiting for her outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked him when she saw the confused expression on his face.

"She just asked if we were a family now." He trailed off.

"I told her, Seth." She admitted

"About what?" He said, but he knew what she meant.

"Us." She said as she held his hand.

"You did?" He said with eyes filled with glimmer. "But I thought you said... I mean we never really spoke about it."

"I know, but that was a long time ago. I can't lose you ever again. This.. This whole thing." She said and stopped herself from crying in front of him. "This is my fault."

"That's crazy. This is not your fault!" He said as lifted himself up to sit down and face her.

"If it wasn't for what I said, oh god..."

"Summer don't blame yourself. This, is not your fault ok?" She looked at him. "I am alive because of you."

"What?"

"If you weren't here everyday, talking to me, trying to make me hear you, trying to wake me up from stepping in the door to death... I heard you every time Summer. I fought to breathe because I wanted to fight for you." She held his hand.

"I almost lost you, even before the accident." She tried and looked away but he didn't let her.

"But you didn't... You would never lose me because I will never leave you." He said as he kissed her softly. "I know that people left you before and it scared you to depend on others. I love you, Summ and I know you do too. I would never dream of abandoning you and our kids." He wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. She kissed him back.

_And I'm on fire when you're near me  
I'm on fire when you speak  
I'm on fire burning out these mysteries._

They gently broke the kiss off and Seth sighed. "This is not the setting I've dreamt of doing this. Considering the circumstance, I can't really kneel down but I just want to ask you one thing. Summer will make me the happiest man alive... and I mean that in all senses...and marry me?" He asked her.

_I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing at the edge of everything I've never been before  
And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing at the edge_

"Yes." Simply replied and kissed him with her hands on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." They were both so happy that they had smiles up to their ears. They've never been as alive as they were in this moment. They felt love as it were meant to be felt, all different emotions as one gigantic feeling. They took a chance on the feeling they had denied for so long. They took a chance on love and life and they succeeded.

_I'm on fire when you're near me  
I'm on fire when you speak  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
you're a mystery_

Song fades.

. e n d .

* * *

Seth and Summer are back where they belong, together :) I wouldn't have had it any other way. Thank you for those who read and reviewed this fanfic (especially the ones who reviewed chapter by chapter). I truly appreciate your thoughts and words, thanks a bunch.  
_-Karleen_


End file.
